With continuous development of computer technologies, the blockchain technology is more widely applied. In addition to implementing effective data registration, people also use the blockchain technology to provide a new idea for implementing some services.
Currently, performing service processing by using the blockchain technology roughly includes two processes: service processing process and service consensus process. In the service processing process, a blockchain node receives a service request sent by a user, and stores the service request in a service memory of the blockchain node. In addition, the blockchain node broadcasts the service request to other blockchain nodes in a consensus network, so that the other blockchain nodes store the service request in a service memory corresponding to the other blockchain nodes after receiving the service request.
In the service consensus process, a blockchain node obtains a certain quantity of service requests from a service memory corresponding to the blockchain node, and processes the obtained service requests to obtain a preprocessing block. Then, the blockchain node broadcasts the preprocessing block to other blockchain nodes in a consensus network, so that the other blockchain nodes performs service consensus on the preprocessing block after receiving the preprocessing block.
It can be learned from the previously described two processes that the process of a blockchain service can be effectively completed only through close cooperation between blockchain nodes in the consensus network. However, in practice, a blockchain node is usually restricted by a single server, which causes relatively low stability. Once an exception, a program restart, etc., occurs in the server, the blockchain node is unavailable, which affects stability of the entire consensus network, and affects the process of a blockchain service. In addition, software and hardware resources of a single server are very limited, which causes relatively low efficiency when the blockchain node performs service processing.